siewca_wiatrufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apolyon
Apolyon- postać pojawiająca się w Zbieracz Burz tom I oraz Zbieracz Burz tom II. Uosobienie kresu wszelkiego istnienia (łącznie z tym boskim),zniszczenia oraz samej nicości Inne imiona\Tytuły: * Omega- gdyż Apolyon jest końcem wszystkiego o ile "Jasność zamknie oczy" i pozwoli mu na zniszczenie * Ewentualność naznaczona smutkiem * Pustka * Nicość * Klęska * Porażka Jasności * Osobista, smutna śmierć samego Pana * Starożytny Eon * Najstarszy z Eonów Pan Omega zwany Apolyonem medytuje wpatrzony w dal. Ponieważ pustka nie może być ani dobra, ani zła. Ani jasna, ani mroczna. Ani ważna, ani błaha. Ani miłosierna, ani rozumna. Tylko ostateczna. Przepełniona całkowitą nicością. Nijaka ~Daimon Abbadon Frey Historia Apolyon był jedną z niewielu i bytów istniejących przed zaraniem Dziejów, pełniąc rolę wypełniającej wszystko nicości i kresu wszystkiego. Nie może być jednak utożsamiany z Cieniem, który jest odrzuconą przez Jasność jej złą częścią- sam uznaje swoje dalsze istnienie za porażkę Światłości, która jest istnieniem samym w sobie. Jego dalsze dzieje trudno jest opisać w jedną spójną całość- z jego rozmowy z Abbadonem wynika, że jeden jedyny raz został pokonany przez Syna Jasności, a tym samym jej wcielenie - ,,Ale i Jemu zajęło to trzy dni. Aż trzy dni, Aniele". Uznał on wówczas swoją porażkę, poddając się pod dowodzenie Jasności. Dzięki Jasności byty po swojej śmierci są w stanie istnieć dalej, w zaświatach, istnieją jako byty przez całą wieczność Apolyon jest jednak dosłownym końcem wszystkiego, który unicestwi całe Uniwersum włącznie z samą Jasnością, gdy ta wyda rozkaz. W pewnym okresie swojego istnienia uosobiony Apolyon znalazł się w najniższym poziomie lochów Pandemonium, gdzie został przez Jasność poddany pod rozkazy Imperatora Głębi. Lucyfer skorzystał z jego usług tylko raz, nakazując mu powstrzymać Abbadona przez zniszczeniem Ziemi. Jednak kiedy po wyprawie Asmodeusza okazało się, że to nie Cień kieruje Daimonem, Lampka próbował go powstrzymać, na co Apolyon odparł, że on słucha rozkazów, nie zaś grymasów. Apolyon nie zdołał jednak pokonać Freya, którego chroniła prawdopodobnie sama Jasność. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Niszczycielem Światów rozmył się w błysku światła, prawdopodobnie podróżując po Wszechświecie. Wygląd Apolyon jest niezwykle pięknym młodzieńcem, którego widok wprawia w zakłopotanie każdego kto go ujrzy. Według Lucyfera Apolyon jest tak piękny jak najczystsi Skrzydlaci powołani do życia przez Jasność w dniu stworzenia. Ma wygląd młodego, urodziwego mężczyzny, o długich, niezwykle pięknych kasztanowych włosach i oczy w nieokreślonym kolorze opisane jako straszne, nieskończone szaleństwo wiekuistej pożogi. Miał smukłe, białe, jakby utoczone z marmuru palce. Charakter Jako że Apolyon to wiekuiste szaleństwo i mrok, trudno określać go w ludzkich kategoriach dobra i zła. Apolyon to pół boska istota, której przeznaczeniem będzie gdy dokonają się dni, pochłonąć wszystko, zabijać i zmienić dawny świat w nicość gdzie nie będzie nic prócz kosmicznej pustki. Jest chaosem, który nie sposób pojąć ludzkimi zmysłami. Nie zna litości, radości, smutku ani skrupułów, potrafiąc jedynie wypełniać to do czego został stworzony czyli: nieść śmierć. Nie jest to jednak istota bezmyślna i mimo tego wszystkiego co napisałam wyżej postępuje według jakiegoś nie zrozumiałego dla nas kodeksu moralnego i mądrości, której my nie rozumiemy, o czym świadczy na przykład to że nie zabił Daimona bo wiedział, że Tańczący na Zgliszczach musi wypełnić otrzymaną od Pana misję. Ciekawostki * Jedynymi istotami, których posłucha są Pan we własnej osobie i Imperator Otchłani * Mimo wieków zamknięcia w więzieniu nie zatracił gibkości ruchów, którą Lucyfer określił w następujący sposób: Poruszał się jak wiatr. I jak ogień. I jak sfery niebieskie * Jego oczy Lucyfer porównał do oczu szatana * W tradycji często brany jest za tą samą osobę co Samael i Abbadon